


Safety

by semi_automatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But everyone winds up okay, M/M, My way of dealing with something going on, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hasn't prayed in years, but now he's screaming at the top of his lungs to anything that will listen to please let Josh be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

Tyler stares at the TV, frozen, terror and fear and disbelief. 

_School shooting. Two confirmed dead, three injured, shooter still on the loose. Campus shut down..._

That's Josh's school.

Josh is there.

_**That's Josh. Josh is dead. Josh is dead Josh is dead Josh is dead --** _

Tyler's shaking violently, tears already streaking his face, chest collapsing. He can't. He can't be dead Tyler can't live without Josh please don't let him be dead...

Tyler hasn't prayed in years, but now he's screaming at the top of his lungs to anything that will listen to please let Josh be safe.

A phone call. Begging and sobbing.

"Tyler? Baby? What's wrong?"

"J-Josh there was a s-shooting at your s-school are you safe are you safe oh god please..."

Josh shushes him. "Tyler, baby, I'm okay. I stayed home today. I'm safe. I promise you."

Tyler hugs himself, rocking back and forth and hiding his face. "Do you promise?" 

"I promise you Tyler."

Tyler breathes, still afraid and crying but slowly calming. "I love you Josh. I can't live without you."

"I love you too, baby boy. It's okay."


End file.
